


The Beating of Our Hearts Is the Only Sound

by hahahaharlequin



Series: TSUKIKAGE Month, 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin
Summary: TSUKIKAGE Month, 2020[Week 2]: Road trip / Day off(?)+Talk, Differential, Amusement, Burnt, Thunderous, Reparation, Deny———Seeing Kageyama enjoying himself in little moments like this burnt a hole in Kei's chest, like the mere thought of looking away would leave him an empty shell of nothingness.But he was still driving, so he let his fingers tap along to the tune as he drove, sometimes stealing glances beside him.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: TSUKIKAGE Month, 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044243
Kudos: 30
Collections: The King and the Commoner





	The Beating of Our Hearts Is the Only Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took me so long to finish! I got lost somewhere in the middle, and just managed to salvage what I can OTL
> 
> Week 3 will be up laterrr, or tomorrow, the latest 😅
> 
> Thanks again for picking this up, and reading! Enjoy!!

Beneath the fall moon, a lone car drove at a steady pace, barely going over the speed limit, but fast enough to reach their inn before midnight.

It wasn't that far a drive, but the ryokan they would be staying at was about seven hours away from Sendai city. They would have reached it before the sun went down, but Hinata had only returned a couple days ago, and both Yamaguchi and Yachi insisted they catch up as they "helped" Hinata pack for their Hakone trip. It took them the whole day packing just one duffel bag, which was close enough to Kei's estimation (re: nothing). 

At least Kageyama was there to share Kei's sentiment, that they could do the chatting once they'd arrived at their ryokan. 

Even Natsu dropped in to scold her brother, only leaving once she's wrangled some souvenirs and snacks from them. 

_ Cheeky girl.  _

* * *

As the only other one who had a driver's license, and was awake enough to continue driving, Kei let Yamaguchi tag him as the next driver as he crawled to the backseat, knees hitting legs as he did so. Aside from Yamaguchi and Kei, only Hinata had a license, but he'd pouted when he explained that it was only valid back in Rio, in a voice low enough that even Kei almost missed it, but Kageyama's trained ears picked it up, and hit him on the head. 

Kei snorted. As if the King had one, though he had already flat out admitted that he either only ran, took the train or bus to wherever he had to get to. He looked like a small child when he said that his sister wouldn't even let him drive her car. 

Yachi had vehemently shook her head no, so the keys fell onto Kei's lap-- quite literally.

* * *

Based on the GPS, they were only about three hours away, and his three passengers had all slumped together fast asleep. With Hinata in the middle, he had his arms around Yachi's and Yamaguchi's neck as they snored away. 

In the passenger seat, Kageyama stared out the window, humming a tune that sounded awfully like one of the jingles they heard on the radio earlier, until Kei had to turn it off once he's strapped in behind the wheel, giving the rather loud trio in the back a long, good, withering stare before starting the car. 

They borrowed Akiteru's car, who was more than onboard with the idea of Kei going on a trip with his friends. As was his mum who had prepared and packed them lunch. 

Grumbling at the thought of the long-gone sandwiches and bento boxes his mum had prepared for them, Kei recalled his brother mentioning that he kept a stash of gummy worms in the glove compartment. 

With both eyes trained on the road ahead, and his hands full with the steering, he lets one hand off the wheel to tap Kageyama on the shoulder. 

It goes on for a bit, until a disgruntled King turns to face him, eyes puffy and teary, as if he'd just been crying. 

"No need to get so worked up, King, I was just going to ask you to open the compartment and look for a pack of gummy worms, sheesh." Kei shrugged, looking back towards the road. But the  _ click! _ of the glove compartment opening, and the sound of plastic wrappers crinkling got him to steal a glance back. 

"These ones?" And then there's the feeling of something cold and plastic, yet all around soft pressing against his cheek, and with a quick glance, he sees the familiar colours of his brother's favourite brand of gummy worms. 

Kei takes it with a grunt as thanks, ripping open the packet with his teeth and one hand, expertly pushing one out into his open mouth. 

Taken aback by the sudden bite of tartness, he forced back the urge to spit it back out. A sniffle stopped him, and found Kageyama looking at him with an expression that was a mix of concern and mild confusion, which almost touched Kei, if not for the fact that the King was crying. 

"What's wrong? Have they gone bad?" He'd ask Kei, but instead of a verbal response, Kei reached over to him, and wiped at the tears from the corners of his eyes with a thumb. 

"If you're  _ that _ hungry, you could have told me so I can stop over at the next convenience store we pass," Kei said with a chuckle. "No need to cry, King." There was a small smile tugging at his lips, but he forbade it from showing, wary it would chase away the King, who had surprisingly allowed Kei to touch his face. 

The brief, tender moment was broken when Kei had to look back to the road, and Kageyama had looked away already, arms crossed across his chest haughtily. 

"I'm not that hungry, s'just," a yawn, "sleepy."

A noncommittal hum is all Kei gives him, but hands him the pack of gummy worms. "They're the sour kind, but here, have some." Kageyama accepts it, despite his constant grumbling how he wasn't  _ that hungry _ . Sure. 

In the dim lighting in the car, only illuminated by the dashboard, Kei could only make out the forms of his passengers. In the back was a large shadowy lump, and the steady breathing sounds that came from his friends, and the occasional snoring from Yamaguchi. 

Beside him, Kageyama was almost lost in the shadows, save for the differential features of his face, brought about by the soft moonlight pouring through the window, giving him a sort of a halo of light around his head. 

* * *

It was funny, Kei mused, talking so amicably with Kageyama like this, in hushed voices as if they were sharing secrets, and not trying to keep their friends from waking. 

With the pack of sour gummy worms they shared already tucked away in some crevice Kei thought would be fun to leave for his brother to find, Kageyama brought out his phone, and gestured to grab the aux cord, which Kei belatedly realised just what he was trying to do. 

The [song](https://open.spotify.com/track/6wZdfrizPnIRTAbUFdnaOR?si=9CX17pvkQbyPyX125PzVGA) started out as some fun, fresh tune, a foreign song, which Kageyama seemed to like, judging from the grin spread across his face, his eyes were closed as he nodded to the beat of the song. The volume was loud enough to hear, but still soft that it didn't rouse their other passengers. 

Seeing Kageyama enjoying himself in little moments like this burnt a hole in Kei's chest, like the mere thought of looking away would leave him an empty shell of nothingness. But he was still driving, so he let his fingers tap along to the tune as he drove, sometimes stealing glances beside him. 

* * *

Much to Kei's amusement, the amity that washed over them came on easy, Kei reckoned, and somehow, he sort of regret not trying to get closer to the guy back when they were still in school. Now, years have passed, now, they enjoyed each other's company. If this is a reparation of sorts for their relationship, Kei decided he was okay with it.

Basking in the moonlight, with only their hushed voices were exchanged, and the thunderous thrum of their heartbeats ringing in their ears, Kei was sure neither of them could deny whatever it was that was blossoming between them. 

  
  


And Kei was sure, he was going to take it in stride. 

**Author's Note:**

> The song(linked) Kageyama played is included, and started playing when I was writing that part, so feel free to give it a listen, or something 😅😅


End file.
